Li Shuangyan
|chinese_title = 李霜颜 |name = |aliases = *Princess Li *Dual Blade Beauties |afiliation = * Li Qiye's swordmaid |afiliation2 = ! * Nine Saint Demon Gate--Prime Descendant#4 * Old Ox Country--Princess#39 |occupation = ! * Prime Descendant * Princess * Maid |relatives = |master(s) = Lun Ri |disciple(s) = |gender = !f#4 |age = 18 (start of the novel) |status = 1 |era = !7-#4 |race = !Humans#4 |world = !Mortal Emperor World#4 |region = !Grand Middle Territory#4 |nation = !Old Ox Country#4 |level = !Virtuous Paragon#1004 |stars = !7#367 |number_of_fp = !?6#367 |fate_palace = !Saint#20 |life_wheel = !King#20 |physique = ! *Immortal Physique *:Void Imperfection Immortal Physique--Half Completion#1004 |first_appearance = 4-Mentioned*23-Full appearance |death_appearance = |history = 'Origin' is the Prime Descendant of the Nine Saint Demon Gate as well as the Princess of the Old Ox Country. She is an exceptional genius, born with King Physique, King Life Wheel and Saint Fate Palace. She was considered to have the best innate talents and potential in the current generation of the Gate's disciples, and was only inferior to Leng Chengfeng in the current level of the strength at time being. is not only gifted in her talents, but also extremely beautiful. Countless young talents in the Nine Saint Demon Gate have her as their secret desire; the numerous geniuses from other places that seek to court her could form a line from one edge of the nation to the other. 'Ancient Beast Fur's Formation' Due to her talent regarding Formations, her master passed the Ancient Beast Fur's Formation to her in the hope that she might be able to, one day, understand this formation even further. studied the Ancient Beast Fur's Formation from a young age, but even with her talent and under the guidance from the knowledge left behind by the Virtuous Paragons it is still took her ten years to understand it. 's dream was that, one day, she could create this formation; even though it was only a broken corner, it would still be able to kill Gods and Immortals; however, she knew, with her current cultivation and luck, this dream was impossible. 'Ancient Marriage Treaty' After Li Qiye become the Prime Disciple of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect, acording to Ancient Marriage Treaty between the sects, he was invited to the Nine Saint Demon Gate for testing his abilities and to become 's husband. Li Qiye successfully went through all trials and eventually met and blatantly said that she doesn't have the qualifications to be his wife, but the position of sword-maid is available. Naturally, as a talented genius, was enraged by this offer, but Elder Jian and Demon King Lun Ri believed that Li Qiye is not an ordinary person, so they urged Li Shuangyan to reluctantly agree with his offer and stay with Li Qiye and learn as much as she can from him. 'Visit to the Cleansing Sect' Four months later, the Nine Saint Demon Gate sent a message to Protector Mo, informing him that will come next day to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Next day, was greeted in the Grand Temple by entire Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Many male disciples, including Sect's number one genius, Leng Shizhi, tried to impress her, but completely ignored all of them. As soon as she arrived she left the Grand Temple with Li Qiye. Li Qiye brought her to the Lonely Peak. He assured that he understands her frustration of being ordered to follow a person unworthy of her attention, and that he is not going to force her to follow him. If she decides to stay, she will be his sword-maid, and will need to act accordingly. Otherwise she can leave, but once he ascends to the Immortal Emperor's throne, there will be no place for her by his side. decided to test his capabilities, so she took out the Ancient Beast Fur's Formation. Li Qiye recognized it as the part of the Immortal Emperor Slaughtering Formation with one glance and easily described its origin as if it was just an ordinary object. His knowleadge about its secrets completely shocked . While she was dazed, Li Qiye spanked her several times for questioning him. Li Shuangyan was enraged, but Li Qiye ignored her protests and sent her off to find a place in which to live. He also advised her to not study the Immortal Emperor Slaughtering Formation's part any more as it can ruin her cultivation. In the end, left his mansion, but stayed at the Lonely Peak and created a small treasure building on it for herself. At first, she views him as nothing more than an arrogant fourteen-year-old with a few tricks up his sleeve however, as the months toll by, she gains a small insight to his profound wisdom and knowledge. Acknowledging his deep understanding, set aside her pride and asked for direction in her cultivation. She was rewarded by being taught the Void Imperfection Immortal Physique directly from the Physique Scripture. After returning from the Evil Infested Ridge, she was also given the Six Dao sword, a Supreme Level treasure not inferior to an Immortal Emperor’s treasure as it was forged from the Primordial Foundations of the Cassia Lotus Tree and Evil Typha Tree making it an extremely powerful weapon. By the time Li Qiye returned from the Stone Medicine World, she cultivated up to Virtuous Paragon and reached half complition stage with her Immortal Physique. Out of all the young generation, she has the closest understanding of Li Qiye’s personality and behavior. Whenever the two are reunited after a long period apart, she joyfully embraces him, despite her frigid and indifferent persona. However, she is far more reserved than Chen Baojiao and easily gets embarrassed with open displays of affection such as kissing and Li Qiye's groping. Although, she has shown herself to enjoy his kisses. |description = |personality = |abilities = |cultivation = 'Level' * Royal Noble ** Supreme Noble * 7 Stars Enlightened Being * Virtuous Paragon 'Physique' 'King Physique' is a natural born King Physique, the Pure Crystal Physique. She cultivated it to . 'Saint Physique' The Nine Saint Demon Gate find the Pure Jade Physique's Physique Merit Law for her and she cultivated it until Li Qiye taught her incantations of the Void Imperfection Immortal Physique. 'Immortal Physique' Li Qiye teached her incantations of the Void Imperfection Immortal Physique that she cultivated to . |techniques = 'Physique Merit Law' *Void Imperfection Immortal Physique's Merit Law 'Fate Palace Merit Law' *Phoenix Bearing Method 'Life Wheel Merit Law' *Swan Cloud Method 'Formation Techniques' has a good talent for Formation Techniques. She studied them from the young age for more than 10 years. * Six Beast Formation * Three Immortals Formation |items = * Ancient Beast Fur's Formation * Six Dao Sword * Heavenly Sky Plate * Ice Crown * Earthmother Sacred Lotus }} Category:Li Qiye's maids Category:King Physique Category:Pure Crystal Physique Category:Saint Physique Category:Pure Jade Physique